Last Minute Decorating
by WritingRowlet
Summary: It seems even Nurse Joy can tell when two trainers are so obviously in love. Contestshipping!


It was not a secret that Pokémon Centers decorated for the holidays. It was even less so of a secret that Sinnoh had a _lot_ of snow in the winter months. However, these well known facts seemed to come as a complete shock to one Drew Hayden, who stood frozen stiff in the entrance of a holiday-decked Pokémon Center with a sour expression shrouding his face. May Maple, ever the cheery and festive one of the two travel partners, was absolutely thrilled for the first snow of the season.

"It's just in time for Christmas!" she exclaimed merrily. Drew huffed from beside her, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. "Oh, what are you pouting about, Scrooge?" May teased, leaning closer to Drew's face.

"I'm not pouting!" he insisted. "And I'm not a scrooge, I just don't like being cold!"

"Uh-huh, sure…" May giggled. Drew stomped past her to check them into a room and hand his pokemon to Nurse Joy so she could heal them. Once the pair was in their room, Drew already on his bed with his shoes off and his purple vest thrown over a chair, May suggested they go out to get coffees before the snow got too bad.

"No way, May," Drew groaned, "You can go, but I'm staying right here." He rolled onto his side to face the wall, bringing his legs up to his stomach just in case May got any funny ideas.

The brunette huffed and propped her fists on her hips, "Drew, either you get up right now and stop being such a scaredy skitty about the snow, or I'm dragging you to Starbucks by the ear!"

"Nope," Drew mumbled. Suddenly, hands were under his armpits and yanking him into a sitting position. "May! Put me down!" Drew screamed, kicking and pulling to get away. May adjusted her grip to wrap her arms around his chest and drag him out the door, his heels scraping the wooden floor. "May!" he whined, punching her hands.

"Do you promise to go to for coffee with me?" May asked. She was stopped in the lobby of the Pokémon Center, so eyes were all on the weird duo. Drew blushed at the attention and looked down at his sock clad toes.

"Do I have a choice?" he mumbled.

"Nope! Go put on your shoes and jacket!" May shoved him to his feet and pushed Drew toward their room, making him stumble and nearly fall on his face. He came back out with his shoes on and his long wool coat, which was indigo and navy colored. May had out Blaziken, who was extremely happy to receive head rubs no matter how far down he had to stoop.

"Blaziken's coming with us I guess?" Drew asked, trying not to sound too bitter. He may not have wanted to go outside, but since he was being forced to, he wanted to at least spend the time with May _alone_. She nodded and started to make her way out the door, dragging her pokemon and her best friend behind her. Drew fiddled with the pokeballs on his belt, deciding that if May was going to have Blaziken out, he would have out his Absol, who actually got along with Blaziken quite well.

"Oh, Absol!" May giggled when the blur of white came into her vision.

The disaster pokemon nudged his head into Drew's hand, practically begging to be pet. Drew obliged and scratched Absol's head. The warm white fur helped bring feeling back to Drew's red fingers, so there was more of a reason to Absol's presence than just May-has-a-pokemon-out-and-I'm-pouting. Drew smirked though when May kept an eye on his pokemon, finding it _hilarious_ that she seemed jealous of the attention he was giving the wolf.

"We're here!" May yelled cheerily through the quickening wind. She pulled out Blaziken's pokeball and returned him, so Drew did the same to Absol. May grabbed the boy's hand and dragged him into the warm store. They made it to the counter and scanned the menu for the new holiday treats.

"Can I help you?" the cashier asked in a (very fake) bubbly voice.

"I'll have a…peppermint mocha!" May said with a nod, smiling genuinely at the cashier. They both looked at Drew, who was still scanning the menu in search of something to get. "What're you getting, Drew?" May asked.

He jumped slightly, blushing at the two sets of eyes on him. Darn his impulses! "U-um, Chestnut Praline Latte?" he finally decided after yet another moment of looking through his options. Their order was paid for and Drew and May went to sit down by a frosted-over window while they waited.

"Y'know, for such a confident coordinator you get really flustered around girls…" May teased.

Drew huffed, turning to look out the window as best as he could, "No I don't…" he said, not able to think of a reason he did get so easily embarrassed around the other gender. Their names were called and May got up to grab the drinks. They drank on their coffees and people-watched for a while until May got bored.

"So, how's your drink, Drew?" she asked in an attempt to get a conversation started.

"Alright I guess," he shrugged. "Too much whipped cream, though."

May giggled, "Yeah, I can tell." Drew raised an eyebrow, keeping his drink at his mouth in confusion. That made May laugh more, "You're getting whipped cream all over your chin, Drew!"

He freaked out slightly and wiped at his face, rubbing hard until he was sure it was all off, "Did I get it all?" he asked, just to make sure. May shook her head and leaned over the table, taking her thumb and wiping off the little bit of whipped cream left on the dip in Drew's chin. She plopped her bottom back in the booth and licked the cream off her thumb. When she looked back at Drew, she had to choke back laughter at the sight in front of her; Drew's entire face went red, from his collar to the tips of his ears. If he was any hotter, they could've fried an egg on his face.

"Drew? You alright?" May asked. "Are you getting sick?" It was common for Drew to get flustered, but never as much as he was at that moment.

"I-I'm fine…" Drew stuttered, dropping his eyes to the table to avoid any and all eye contact with May. They finished their drinks quickly and decided to head back to the Pokémon Center. On the walk back, May kept glancing at Drew, who refused to look at her. What had she done that had flustered him so badly?

They got to the Center and, standing in the door way, May thought it was time to question him. "Drew?" She grabbed his wrist to keep his attention. He stopped and turned around, keeping his gaze still adverted. "Drew, look at me!" she whined.

"I'm looking, I'm looking!" he shouted, again turning red. "What d'ya want!"

"Why are you acting so weird? It's not like y-"

"Aww!" a chorus of people suddenly cooed. Drew and May looked around to see what had caught everyone's attentions. All eyes were on them. It was Christmas time. Hesitantly, Drew looked up and then face-palmed.

"Mistletoe, really?" he groaned. It was May's turn to blush, though hers was still much lighter than Drew's had been. Drew was about to complain about the tradition, having never participated in it himself, when a pair of lips were suddenly over his. Quick as they were there, however, they were gone. "M-May?" he stuttered.

"Hush! It's tradition!" May blushed, looking away from him.

"Oh…" Drew whispered. At his tone, May decided to kiss him again just as quickly as the first one.

"And that one's because I kinda like you…" she explained, peering out the automatic door they were still stood in front of.

"O-oh!" Drew stammered. He got to his tiptoes to peck May's cheek. He was able to recollect himself and play it cool, flicking his bangs from his eyes and stuffing his hands in his coat pockets, "That's because I kinda like you, too…"

Another chorus of coos and squeals sounded, flustering the pair. Nurse Joy stood behind the counter, smiling brightly and thanking Chansey for her help with last minute decorating.

 **Dorky and Flustered Drew gives me life, just so you know. Happy Holidays and all of that!**

 **Review and Favorite if you enjoyed!**


End file.
